


awkward first family dinner

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Lumity, Owl house, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amity's first dinner at the Noceda household.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	awkward first family dinner

It was a semi awkward dinner at the Noceda household, the first time Amity had ever visited the human world.

She had talked with Luz about it even before they officially started dating, having grown increasingly interested in it as she learned more and more about humans, before throwing out all the stereotypes completely in the end, wanting to find out what the human world really was like herself. No prejudice, no lies, but the actual truth.

After all, her girlfriend was a human.

So, just about a week after Luz had returned to the human realm, she had been invited to meet her mother and share a meal with the Noceda family. And the following day they would go out into the city, doing all sort of human thing Luz had told her about. Watching a movie in a cinema, trying iced coffee, going to an arcade, and more. She was excited to see more of what her girlfriend had grown up doing. She would of course wear a beanie over her head to hide her ears.

But right now, she was sitting at the dinner table, unsure of what to say, too nervous to speak to Camilia, making the meal be silent.

Because what if she messed up?

Thankfully, Camilia broke the silence.

”So Amity, where are you from? How is your family life like?”

”Well, I’m from the Boiling Isles, and I’m born into one of the most influential family of nobles in the realm, the Blight family. I have two older siblings, Edric and Emira, they are annoying but they truly care for me. My relationship with my parents aren’t that great though.”

”Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

”No, it’s fine, I’m okay with it. I have Ed and Em by my side and that’s what matters to me, Mrs Noceda.”

She saw how Camilia nodded.

”So, how did you two meet?”

”Well, the first time we met at Hexside. Luz pretended to be an abomination class assignment for Willow, and we ended up on the wrong foot because I was mad that Willow used Luz to cheat and became the new class star pupil. I had a lot of issues back then, anger issues and needing to feel like I was the best so to not disappoint my parents. So I did my best to prove that Luz wasn’t an abomination, she almost got dissected, and then I kept hating her for a long time, until we two fought in a witches duel in a full stadium, then we sort of became acquaintances. But we didn’t really become friends until this nightmarish children’s book figure came to life and tried to sew us into his book, and after that we fought side by side and almost got killed when spell training at the…”

”What? Dissected? Duels? Nightmarish children’s book characters that have come to life? Almost got killed once?”

”Oh, it was far from once Mrs Noceda, you know how it us on the Boiling Isles. I think we’ve been in at least fifteen near death situations over the past month and that’s not counting all the curses and fleeing fromt he authorities…”

Amity felt how Luz quickly punched her arm under the table, and it made her stop mid sentence. She looked at her girlfriend, she had a horrified look on her face, and then she looked over at Camilia, furious.

Damn it, she blew it. Now she would never be able to see Luz again a…

”Luz, what kind of bad behavior have you been rubbing off onto Amity? You can’t just put anyone you meet into danger like that!”

She let out a sigh of relief. Luz might not think it was fair, but her getting scolded by her mother was way better then her forbidding them to see each other, and she was sure she agreed.

And to put it simple, after scolding Luz, the rest of the dinner became less awkward, and Amity was feeling happily welcomed into the Noceda family, and had to promise to try to stop Luz from getting into any more dangerous situations.

So, it was a win.


End file.
